Before The Blonde One Arrived
by Speedy Speck
Summary: What happened before Cloud arrived at Healin Lodge. This is based around Advent Children. I suck at summaries! Please R&R! Pretty please... :


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no character's, place's etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my seventh fanfic...it's a one-shot...it's another 'un-seen' moment from advent children, before Cloud arrives at the Healin Lodge! Plus I liked the idea of the two playing snap :D PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! And so would requests :D Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :D

The two Turks were sitting in one of the rooms at the Healin Lodge playing cards. The sunlight danced on the floor, gently warming the room, making both the men more relaxed by the second.

''Yo...you know I think it's unfair if your wearing sunglasses...'' Reno looked up at Rude ''I can't tell if your bluffing!''

''We're playing snap Reno...'' The bald Turk sighed at his companion.

''...Oh Yeah!'' The red head gave a wide grin.

There was silence as they carried on laying their cards on the table.

''SNAP''

''SNAP''

It seemed that they had both called out at the same time...

''I think it's obvious I won that one...'' Reno began, raising his eyebrows at Rude.

''And how did you come to that conclusion?'' He wasn't going to give into Reno that easily.

''Well because...I quite clearly said 'snap' first''

''No you didn't''

''Yes I did''

''No you didn't'

''Yes. I. Did.''

''No. You. Didn't.''

They had been so busy arguing they hadn't noticed Rufus's chair approaching. The young president looked at one Turk to the other shaking his head... _I can't believe I actually pay these idiots... _*****Cough* he made a point of coughing ridiculously loud to make sure he got their attention.

''Yo...hey Ruffie, didn't see ya there...Rude here is trying to cheat me out of my obv-'' He was interrupted before he could finish.

''Reno did you call Strife?'' The president wasn't in the mood, especially after being called such a stupid name by a Turk.

''Yep, but got Tifa Lockhart instead, she said she'd pass the message along...''

''I want you two to go keep watch for him...''

''But I'm so close to beatin-!

''Which is more important Reno, a game of snap or your job.'' The president left quickly, but not before adding a warning, ''Oh and if you ever call me 'Ruffie' again I will personally make you eat a plate of your own hair.''

''Yo...what's his problem...well I guess we should do what he says...let's just agree that I won.'' The Turk said packing up the cards.

Rude said nothing, he couldn't be bothered to argue any more.

They both made their way to the front of the Lodge and peered out the window.

_Well this is dull...god knows when he's actually gunna get here...could be bloody ages...why does Rufus even want him here...maybe he likes him...always imagined Cloud swung the other way...plus I've seen the way Rufus looks at me...though I can hardly blame him..._

Reno by this point was getting genuinely interested in why the President wanted the spiky haired freak to meet with them.

He turned to his partner ''Yo...Rude...What's all this, 'we need Cloud' shit about anyway?''

''The President has a proposal for him.''

''He's gunna propose to him?!''

Silence.

''Your an idiot.''

''No I'm not''

''Yes you are...anyway...it's a business proposal''

''Ooh right...exactly what type of business proposal?''

''The kind where we hire Cloud as extra muscle.''

''How come I don't know any of this?''

''Because you don't listen...''

Reno slouched against the wall, drumming his fingers on the window ledge. ''Still don't see why we need him...'' the Turk mumbled to himself, but Rude still heard.

''The President has faith in his abilities. Don't forget he helped save us all. I can hardly see you beating off Sephiroth...''

''That may be true...but it doesn't stop Strife being an annoying git.''

He looked out the window again, and to his surprise he saw something. More specifically Cloud Strife Pulling up on his motorcycle.

_The spiky haired one approaches..._

''Rude-''

''I see him... I'll go and inform the President.'' Before he left he turned back to Reno ''Don't do anything stupid.''

''Come on dude, you know me, have I ever let you down before?!''

Rude just stared at the Turk, before sighing and leaving the room.


End file.
